fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 65
From Pegasus to Fairies is the 65th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. The method to destroying Nirvana is revealed and the formerly fallen Fairy Tail Mages are inspired by their comrades to stand up again. However, Zero continues to stand in the way of their victory. It is Natsu Dragneel who decides to settle things with Zero and their battle begins. Summary Wendy Marvell finally finds Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet, who have just emerged victorious from their battle against Midnight, the final Oración Seis General. Wendy runs up to Jellal, only to find that he doesn't remember who she is. Initially saddened, she later cheers up after Erza explains to her that Jellal's memories are still jumbled and that he can't remember anyone. Wendy then asks Jellal if he knows how to stop Nirvana, but Jellal tells her that a Square of Self-Destruction will no longer work, and that he doesn't know of any other method to stop it. Just then, Nirvana, which has arrived in front of Cait Shelter, begins charging up to fire at Wendy's Guild. However, just as Cait Shelter and its inhabitants are about to be obliterated, a blast of Magic hits one of Nirvana's legs, throwing it off balance and causing it to miss the Guild. The blast is revealed to have been from the Blue Pegasus Magic Bomber: Christina, which was formerly shot down by the Oración Seis. Aboard is Lyon Vastia, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, Sherry Blendy and Hibiki Lates. Hibiki then uses his Telepathy to tell Erza and co. that Christina is up and running thanks to a combined effort of all on board. Hibiki goes on to explain that after searching through Archive, he has finally managed to figure out how to stop Nirvana: The group must simultaneously destroy six Lacrimas located at the base of Nirvana's main body, which channel the Magic Power that its six legs absorb from the Earth and convert into energy. He also cautions that unless all six Lacrima are destroyed simultaneously, the other Lacrima will regenerate any one that is destroyed. Zero then uses his Magic to jack Hibiki's telepathy, initially complementing the Allied Forces on coming so far and then taunting them saying that he (Zero) is in front of one of the six lacrimas, therefore making simultaneously destroying them impossible as he insinuates that none of the Allied Forces can defeat him. He then brags that he has already taken down 4 of their comrades, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy. Soon after, Zero terminates his connection. Hibiki then downloads an application to coordinate their timings in destroying the Lacrima. Erza and co. are shocked to learn that they only have 20 minutes to do so before Nirvana fires again. Soon after that, Lyon, Ren and Sherry run out of Magic Power and Christina begins losing altitude. Using the last of Hibiki's Telepathy, Lyon, Sherry, Erza, Carla and Wendy plead with and inspire Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy to get up. Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy slowly begin to rise despite their injuries. Erza and Hibiki then bring them up to speed quickly. The remaining fight-capable members of the Allied Forces onboard Nirvana (Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy, Ichiya and now Jellal) take Lacrimas to destroy. Natsu chooses the first, Gray the second, Lucy the third, Ichiya fourth, Erza the fifth. Jellal is about to say that he will be heading to the sixth Lacrima, but Erza cuts him short, stating that he shouldn't speak because Natsu still considers him as an enemy because he does not knows about his circumstances yet. Hibiki's power finally runs out and the Telepathy cuts off. Christina then crashes as Sherry and Ren's powers completely give out as well. Each member of the team begins making their way towards their chosen Lacrima Before leaving, Erza tells Jellal and Wendy that Zero is most likely at Lacrima One (Natsu's), as Natsu has a very good sense of smell and probably chose that number for that very reason. Wendy wants to go back Natsu up in his fight, but Erza tells her that Natsu will be able to handle Zero by himself. Upon hearing the name "Natsu" uttered by Erza, Jellal's memories begin to return. Sure enough, Natsu is greeted by Zero as he approaches the first Lacrima. Natsu and Zero engage each other in battle, with Natsu barely managing hold his own, even in his weakened state. He even manages to use Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to counter Zero's penetrating Magic — Dark Capriccio. Suddenly, a maliciously smiling Jellal appears and blasts Natsu with Fire Magic, prompting Zero to ask him if his memories have finally returned. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Zero (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * |Ēra}} * * |Ākaibu}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * * * ** * * Spells used *Ice-Make: Wing * *Information Transfer * * |Dāku Kapurichio}} * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * * Manga & Anime Differences *When Carla and Wendy find Jellal and Erza in the manga, Carla is walking beside Wendy. In the anime, she is flying. *The anime added a short clip of Erza wondering how much longer she must remain on the battlefield. *Erza's Robe of Yūen has a different appearance between the two media. *Hibiki's shirt is striped in the manga, however in the anime it is plain blue. *The anime changes the sequence of events surrounding Christina: **'Manga': The team aboard Christina declares they are out of Magic Power and Christina falls. Hibiki then hurriedly informs those on Nirvana about the Lacrima and how to destroy them. **'Anime': Hibiki explains to the people on Nirvana how to destroy the Lacrima. His connection is cut out due to Christina suddenly falling because those aboard have run out of Magic Power. *In the anime, Ren holds Sherry as Christina falls. In the manga, they have collapsed beside each other. *In the manga, Ren still has cuts on his face from his encounter with Midnight. These cuts are not seen in the anime. *The anime extended the scene in which Team Natsu is inspired to get up and continue fighting. *The Lacrima chamber in which Natsu finds Zero has a different appearance between the anime and the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes